The Tale of Mungu the Lion
by Godwrites
Summary: My name is Mungu, which, in Swahili, translates to "God." Why I was named Mungu, I'm not so sure. I was born to a pride of lions located in South Africa, however, I was not so lucky. This is the product of watching "The Lion King" and listening to YOLO by The Lonely Island. Anyways, R&R Please. Rated T for safety. O.C./O.C. in later chapters. set 16 years after Shana is born.
1. Chapter 1: Every Journey Begins With

_**Author's Note:**_ **Hello everyone who reads this, my name is Godwrites, and I am new to this category, so if you will, please do not hate, and enjoy. By the way, My keyboard sucks, so sorry for and misspellings. Also, I do not own "The Lion King" Incase anyone was wondering**

My name is Mungu, which, in Swahili, translates to "God." Why I was named Mungu, I'm not so sure. I was born to a pride of lions located in South Africa, however, I was not so lucky. I was not born with golden fur, instead, my fur was white, same as my mane. My father was disgraced. He said if I ever shown my face in his presence again, he would have me poached. That's where my story begins.

"You are a disgrace!" My father yelled, "Out! Out! Out!"

"Mfalme, you should not be that judgemental, he is only 16 years old." My mother said.

"I did not become king of this pride to have a child who is albino." He roared.

"I will not let you kick him out." My mother said.

"I will kill you if I need to." He said.

"Do it then, try me." She said.

I did not stay for the fight, I quickly left my home. I do not know who won, I do not want to either. After ten days, I was met with poachers. I heard them say, "No lions get to the Pridelands, or if they do, we are fucked."

"Yeah, did you hear about the king there, killed ten poachers for his mate." Said another.

"Let's go then." Said the other, as they split up, I knew where I was going, to the Pridelands.

I then pounced the one with a pistol, I then ripped him open. I did not eat him, I only wanted to get to my objective.

"What the?" One said with an assault rifle, raised to my head. He began shooting, and he hit me in the front leg. However, I pounced him, and attacked. I then began my journey. Because every journey begins with a single step. My twin brother, who does have golden fur stayed. Why my father hated me for my fur color, I don't know. I have always been punished for my white fur. I was the first born of my pride, then came my twin. I apparently used to always have white fur. However, my father favored my brother when we were coming of age. On my journey, I met women, children, and men on my way to these Pridelands. They were all amazed by me. One man noticed my wound, and healed me. I then went back on my journey. I then met a zebra named Willhelm. He was German.

"How are you German?" I asked.

"I was born in a zoo." He said.

"What's a zoo?" I asked.

"A zoo is where you should be." He said, "They protect you."

"I don't see how." I said.

"They feed you your food, there are cages to protect you from... Poachers." He said.

"If you are fed daily, then you lose your sense of hunting." I said.

"Good point." He said, "However with you being albino, I think you would already be dead, or in a zoo."

"Well, I'm not, am I?" I asked, bearing my teeth.

"I know, but I'm just saying."

"I know." I laughed.

"You are a sly one, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." I said.

Then, he eyed my leg, the one I was shot in.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Bullet wound." I said.

"How did that happen?" He asked.

"Poachers." I said.

"Ja." He said, "I knew it."

It was from then on I had a traveling companion. A very unusual one, but I would not be lonely anymore. So that's a plus.

**The Next Morning:**

"Hey Billy?" I asked when I woke up. I then noticed Billy was nowhere to be seen. Then, I seen a zebra running from a lion. A lion who looked very familiar.

"Brother?" I called out to the lion. He then looked at me, and began walking towards me.

"Mungu?" He asked.

"Brother?" I asked, "What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Mungu, you know him?" Billy asked.

"Don't know him, He is my brother." I stated.

"Brother, I am sorry father kicked you out of the pride that day." He said.

"Do not worry brother." I said.

"Why are you out here?" He asked.

"What part of ban-and-ished do you not understand?" I asked.

"I understand them completely." He said.

"Why are you out here hunting my friend?" I asked.

"This zebra is your friend?" He asked, laughing.

"Yes, a very good one too." I said.

"Brother, why don't you come back home?" He asked.

"Nope." I said, "I am going to the Pridelands."

"Come back home!" He roared, pouncing me.

"No!" I yelled, slashing his face with my claws.

He then got off me, and said, "I'm sorry." Actually, my brother was always known to be a scaredy-lion. I guess he's coming to that age.

"It is alright." I said, "Now, please allow me to go to the Pridelands."

"How do you even know they exist?" He asked.

"I heard poachers talk about it." I said coldly.

"If you trust poachers more than dad, then..."

"I do trust poachers more than dad!" I roared.

"Alright then, fine." he said, walking away.

"Thank you Mungu." Billy said.

"No problem." I said.

"You could've let him kill me."

"Nein, us outcasts need to stick together." I said.

"Thank you." He said.

It was still daytime in South Africa, so we continued walking. We still needed to cross through two countries to get to Tanzania.

"Why was your brother trying to eat me?" Billy asked.

"Why?" I replied, "I've no idea, but, I do know my father wants to kill me."

"Why?" He asked.

"The color of my fur." I said.

"Oh." He said.

"My father believes my brother is in a better position to rule our pride, all because I was unlucky to have white fur." I said.

"You are no pushover because your fur is white." He said.

"That is not what my dad believes." I stated.

"Well, I'm sure you will outlive your brother and father, and become king of your own pride one day." He said.

"Thank you Billy." I said, "But for now, let's just focus on the matter on hand, or paw."

"Alright." He said, "After you, King of the Pridelands." He said.

"We're barely there yet." I said.

"I know, I know." He said, "I just cannot wait to have protection under royalty."

"Who said anything about protection?" I questioned.

"What?" He asked.

"I was kidding." I said.

"You're lucky." He said.

"Nein." I said, "I'm not lucky if I am exiled out of my pride."

"You're lucky not to be killed by poachers or other lions yet." He said.

"That part, maybe, not the part of being exiled out of my home." I said.

"I know what to do." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Kill your father." He said.

"Not my father, he's about too old, however, my brother, maybe our paths will cross again.

"I hope not." He said.

"Why?" I asked, as I heard gunshots off in the distance, followed by the rumble of the earth.

"Stampede!" Billy yelled, as I tried to hide, there were numbers between thirty and forty elephants, followed by cars.

"Poachers!" I yelled, "Billy! Come over here!" I yelled.

"Alright!" He yelled, as he went through the stampede of elephants, and the jeeps did not pay no mind to him, they were after the elephant.

When he came out the other side, We met two other lions, one's name was Ravi, the others' name was Riki.

"Who are you?" They asked.

"I should ask you the same thing." I said.

"I am Riki, and this is my brother, Ravi.

"My name is Mungu, and this is Willhelm." I stated.

"Where are you's off to?" Ravi asked.

"We're off to the Pridelands, what about you?" I asked.

"We're going there too." Riki said.

"Good." Billy said, "More companions."

"Alright, so when do you want to start out?" Riki asked.

I looked at the sky, I did not know it was already nightfall. I then waited until everyone was asleep, then I dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Someone

The next morning, I could not find my friends anywhere, until I found a herd of zebras grazing. There was Riki and Ravi, alongside Willhelm.

"Billy?" I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Mungu, this herd of zebras want me to become their king." He said.

"Great." I said, "So, what are you two doing?" I asked Riki and Ravi.

"We are just helping the new king adjust." Riki said.

"I will come to the Pridelands when I can." Willhelm said, "Thank you for the journey."

"You're welcome." I said, as Riki and Ravi came with me again.

"Why are you leaving your pride?" They asked.

"I'm leaving my pride because of my fur color." I said.

"What?" They asked.

"Yes." I said, "My fur color made me have to leave, or else I would be killed by my father." I said.

"Who was your father?" Ravi asked.

"The king of the biggest pride that roamed South Africa." I said, "Why are you guys leaving?"

"The same reason." They both said.

"But your fur is as gold as gold." I stated.

"Yes, however, an evil lion by the name of Mabaya usurped our father." Riki said.

"Where are you both from?" I asked.

"Kenya." They said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." They said.

"Why don't you two usurp the usurper?" I asked.

"We've tried that." Riki said.

"We're not strong enough." His twin said.

"Did you try fighting him 2 on 1?" I asked.

"No, actually we didn't." Ravi said.

"Try it." I said, "Tell me of what happens." I said.

"Thank you Mungu." Riki said, before I was alone again.

Now without anyone slowing me down, I ventured out during the nightfall. Then, I seen a green light in the sky.

I'm unsure if I was simply hallucinating, or if it was my mother.

"Mungu?" The figure asked.

"Mother?" I asked.

"Mungu." She said, "Your father is trying to kill you."

"I know that mom." I said, "But why?" I asked.

"Because your fur color is white." She said.

"Why is my fur color white?" I asked.

"Because of a pigment defect called 'Albinism.'" She said.

"Why me though?" I asked.

"I do not know, but I do know that you will become king of the Pridelands." She said.

"Will you give me any direction?" I asked.

"I am sorry Mungu." She said, "I cannot. Your destiny is created by yourself."

"What is my destiny?" I asked.

"I will give you a riddle." She said.

"Okay." I said.

"Who is the greatest king?" She asked.

"The king of the Pridelands?" I asked.

"Now, who is the worst king?" She asked.

"Father." I stated.

"You will become one of the two, who it will be, you must follow your heart." She said.

"How will I know who I become?" I asked.

"You will meet a lioness named Shana. You will either kill her, or you will become her king, and rule the Pridelands with her." She said.

"Thank you for your guidance." I said.

"You are welcome my cub, now go." She said.

Then, she disappeared.

I was alone again. I seen poachers off in the distance. One thing I have they do not have: night vision.

I would kill every poacher in this continent if I must to get to the Pridelands.

I walked down to the poachers.

What I heard was very unsettling.

"Did you hear of the lion who killed those other poachers?" Asked one with an assault rifle.

"Yeah, what happened to him?" The other asked, armed with a sniper rifle.

"His pride gotten away, except for his daughter." The one with the assault rifle said.

"Did they kill her?" Said the other.

"No, she's being shipped off to a zoo in Rhode Island." Said the one with the assault rifle.

"Where is she being shipped from?" The one with the sniper rifle asked.

"She's being shipped from here." Said the other.

When is she going to be shipped?" The sniper asked.

"Tomorrow." The other said.

That's all I had to hear. I then pounced them, and mercilessly ripped the two open.

Then, I heard gunshots, and a large truck coming towards the compound.

"Which lion is being shipped today?" Asked a man who was unarmed.

"A lion named Shana." Said another man.

It was ten to one. I could not win the battle.

Then, my mother came back in her green form. "Go down there." She said.

"I will not win that battle." I said. "Ten to one?"

"Eight." She said, "Two are unarmed."

"How will I beat that?" I asked her.

"Because I believe in you, and that is your future queen in that truck." She said.

"It is?" I asked.

"Yes." She said, "Now go."

"Alright." I said, as I ran down the hill and rushed head-on with the truck.

Then, there was gunfire coming towards me. I dodged them all, and killed each man, except the two who were unarmed.

"Holy fuck!" Said one man.

"An albino lion!" Said the other.

I paid no mind to the two of them, and opened the door of the truck.

"What is he doing?" Asked one of the men.

"I do not know." Said the other.

As I walked inside of the truck, I seen her. She was beautiful. She also looked scared, and like she has been crying for a while.

"Hello?" I roared.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm here to help you." I said.

"You're only a ghost." She said, "You expect me to believe a white lion?"

"If you want to rot in a filthy zoo, then be my guest!" I yelled.

"What?" She asked.

"Exactly." I stated.

"Okay, fine." She said, "Why are you helping me?" She asked.

"Who do you think would help you?" I asked.

"Let's go then." She said.

"Okay." I said, guiding her out of the truck.

We then ran like our paws were on fire. We did not want every poacher in Africa to come down ontop of us.

Then, we got to a rock, when she asked me, "Your not a ghost, are you?"

"No, I am not." I said.

"Sorry." She said.

"It is alright." I said.

"Why did you save me?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said, "Why did I?"

"Because I am the princess of the Pridelands?" She asked.

"Maybe." I said.

"Well, I am sorry, but I am being courted by another lion." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Kibwana." She said.

"My brother?" I asked.

"Depends, does he come from a pride in South Africa?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, downcast.

"He was the reason why I was captured." She said, "Thank you for the rescue, however, I must be going." She said.

"Would you need to go if I told you I was the rightful ruler of my pride, and remind you he was the reason you were captured." I said.

"Wait, you?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, "I know I might not look like a ruler, but I am my father's first born, and I just saved you. Believe me, my brother would not save anyone but himself." I continued.

"I do not know who I should choose." She said, "He is not here." She said.

"He would lie straight to your teeth." I said.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She asked.

"Would I be all alone and wandering here if I was lying?" I roared. Then I continued "And if I were you, I would not go to the lion who had me captured."

"I guess." She said, "But you must've done something bad to be banished."

"Yes." I said, "Coming out of my mother's womb white."

"Alright." She said, "Where are you going now?" She asked.

"To your father's Pridelands to see if I belong there, or anywhere." I said.

She could only cry for my sympathy, and the fact I was telling her the truth, unlike my father and my twin.

"Alright." She said, "Let's go to the Pridelands."

"Let's go then." I said.

When the daylight came, I saw we were already in Mozambique. I was also feeling guilt for being unfaithful to my brother.

"Let's go." I said, nibbling her ear to wake her up.

"Alright." She said with her eyes still closed.

"Get up Shana." I said.

"Or else what?" She asked.

Then, I felt an unexplainable feeling inside of me. It was trying to make me kill her. I fought it hard, and well.

Then, she opened her eyes after I did not answer her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said, "Let's go."

"Alright." She said, getting up.

**Nighttime:**

Shana was asleep, and I was guarding her, trying to stay awake. Then, my mother came and said, "Good job Mungu."

"What is?" I asked.

"Not killing Shana." She said.

"Thank you." I said, rolling my eyes at her.

"Look at me." She said, I looked at her. Then, she said, "You have completed the first stage of your journey."

"How many are there?" I asked.

"There are five stages." She said.

"What are the next four?" I asked.

"The next is going into the Serengeti, then there is becoming the prince, then you must kill someone you know." She said, "That is all I can tell you know."

"Who?" I asked.

"I cannot tell you." She said, as she dissipated.

I looked down at Shana's sleeping form, and thought, "I hope I do not have to kill you."

_**Author's Note:**_ **This was a chapter that I am unsure of, but, oh well, What are you going to do? Thank you for reading this chapter, and as always, R&R, and please, No Hating.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mating Season

Now, it was morning, and I was still awake, when Shana started to stir. She then opened her eyes, and asked for me, "Mungu?"

"Yes?" I replied.

"You stayed up all night for me?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Thanks, but we got to keep going." She said.

"Alright." I said.

I can feel a feeling when I look at her, I feel sick. I don't know what it is. Is it love? I know she doesn't love me, yet.

**Shana:**

I love him, but I don't know how to tell him. I don't know what it is I love about him. Is it his deep roaring voice? Or is it his fur that looks as white as a puffy cloud? Or is it his blood-red piercing eyes? I do not know. I know he tries so hard to impress me, but he impressed me enough when he saved me from eight armed poachers. I want him to love me, so we can have cubs of our own, but I don't want to rush it. I've only known him for one month. I need to wait for him to say those three words. I want him to say, "I love you." I long for it so much, it hurts.

It started to rain after we departed. I was soaked by the time he asked me;

"Should we keep going?" He asked, as poachers began chasing us across the plains. They were in cars of some sort. He then said, "Do not follow me, or else you will be rewarded with death by fire."

"Okay, but will you be safe?" I asked.

"I hope so." He said before we split up. I went in a cave, not too far from view, watching him. Waiting for him to fall, or kill each poacher.

He pounced on one car, slashing his claws at the driver, killing him. Then, another poacher began shooting at him, missing each time, until Mungu put an end to it, biting his neck. Then, four more poachers surrounded him. He was all alone out there. I decided to chance it. As they all raised their weapons, I pounced. Killing two of them.

"Shana?" He asked.

"Mungu!" I roared, as one of the poachers aimed his rifle at the back of his head. I jumped ontop of him, and killed him with my teeth.

"Shana?" He asked, "I thought I told you to stay hidden."

"You did, but to see the lion who rescued me die?" I asked, as the rain covered my tears thinking about the outcome of it. Only thinking of Mungu dying would make me cry. What would happen if he did die?

What would happen to me?

**Mungu:**

"Thank you." I said, looking at the poachers, "For saving me."

"You're welcome." She said.

Then, I don't know what came over me, but it was strange. I hugged her, and at the same time, a voice in my head kept saying, _"Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!"_

"Mungu?" She asked, as I backed away.

"I'm sorry Shana." I said.

"It's okay." She said.

"But." I replied, dumbfounded.

"But what?" She asked, walking away, smirking.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" She asked.

"For that." I said.

"What was it?" She asked.

"What I just did?" I replied.

"Do you mind showing me?" She asked.

I then hugged her again, and then I realized, she just might like me. However, it has only been a month since I known her.

"That." I said.

"I knew it." She said.

"What?" I asked, my face turning a shade of red.

"You do like me, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied, "I do." I then turned around and walked away, fearing she would not like me back.

When she caught up to me, she said, "It's alright."

"It is?" I asked, still walking.

"Yes." She said, "Because I like you too."

"Really?" I asked, as the storm began to dissipate.

"Yes, I do." She replied.

"Well, alright." I said.

"What do you like about me?" She asked.

"Everything." I said, "Your loveable personality, your eyes, green as emeralds, and your golden fur, as gold as 28 karats."

"Really?" She asked, as she started to tear up.

"Yes." I said, as she pounced on top of me with another hug. This time, her head resting upon my shoulder. I felt like a superhero with her like this.

We stayed hugging each other for about an hour, until, like all good things, it came to an end when we realized how long it has been. I then asked her, "Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you." She said.

"I mean in a different way." I said.

"Do you like me that way?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." I said, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said.

"Let's keep going." I said, after I stared in her eyes for what seemed like another hour.

"When will we become official mates?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." I said, "After everybody in your pride likes me, and if my brother and my father keep out of this."

"You should meet my eldest brother first." Shana said.

"Who?" I asked.

"His name is Sinamoi." She said.

"Sinamoi?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

When our conversation was done, we found ourselves to be in Tanzania. After 2 months, we were ever closer to our goal.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?" She replied.

"When will we be there?" I asked.

"I do not know, it may be another two days." She said.

"Okay." I said, running in front of her.

"Get back here!" She shouted, catching up to me, but I ran again.

"Well then." She said, pouncing on me, tackling me to the ground.

"Get off." I said.

"Nope." She said.

Then came those feelings again. I fought them hard and well again, however, I want them to be gone.

Then, it was nighttime again. I stayed up again, to see if my mother will contact me from wherever she is. Once she did, I was surprised. I was half asleep when she came.

"Mungu?" She asked.

"Mother?" I replied.

"Hello my young cub." She said.

"Mom, when will these feelings of me wanting to kill Shana be gone?" I asked.

"They will soon subside, however, first you must be done with your challenges." She said.

"What are they again?" I asked.

"The first was finding Shana." She said, "Now you must get to the Serengeti, then you must become the prince of the Pridelands, then you must kill someone you know, then you will be faced with the biggest challenge of your life." She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I cannot tell you." She said, "But you will know when the time comes."

"Thank you mother." I said, as Shana started to stir.

"Mungu?" She asked.

"What is it?" I replied.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked.

"No one." I said, "Go back to sleep."

"Alright." She said, going back to sleep.

I then, for some weird reason, my head leaned over hers, and I rested it for a while. Then, on instinct, I kissed her. She immediately opened her eyes, scaring me half to death.

"I knew you would." She said, her eyes half open, batting her eyelashes at me.

"Knew I would what?" I asked.

"I knew you would kiss me tonight, so I stayed up before you were talking to your mother." She said.

"You heard it all?" I asked, ashamed.

"Yes, and I gotta ask, your destiny is with me being your queen?" She asked.

"Either that, or I kill you." I said, tears forming.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you." I said.

"It's fine, how many times have you tried to kill me?" She asked.

"Three." I said.

"Well, what kept you from going through with it?" She asked.

"Me seeing you as my queen." I said.

"That is so sweet." She said.

"Should we get going again?" I asked.

"Nope, I like it here." She said, "Almost reminds me of home." She said.

"You know what they say, 'Home is where the heart is.'" I stated.

"So?" She asked.

"My home is with you." I said, as I leaned my head over hers.

"You know what to say, don't you." She said.

"Not most of the time." I said, "I used to be the shyest lion in South Africa."

"What happened?" She asked.

"I met you." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

We then stayed like that, awake, for the rest of the night.

_**Author's**_**_ Note:_****Hello everylion (Thought that up on the fly, like it?) Anyways, this chapter is supposed to be almost three months after Mungu meets Shana. This chapter also shows their budding relationship. Anyways, R&R, and as always, Please, No Hating.**


	4. Chapter 4: Serengeti

Now it has officialy been three months since I have been with Shana, and the best three months I've ever had in my life. When we had gotten to the Serengeti, it looked quite abandoned.

"Dad, Mom?" She called.

"Sinamoi?" She called out again. Then, we were flooded with lions asking her where she was, and who I was, and stuff of that nature.

"Everyone." She began, "I would like for you to meet Mungu." She said, "My mate."

"I thought you were with Kibwana?" A lion asked.

"I was supposed to be Sinamoi, until I was captured." She said. The one who looks like my father is her brother.

"By who?" Her father asked. He looked like a lion I've heard about. Scar was his name. Then, there was her mother, who looked like her. Shana looked like a cross between her two parents.

"Poachers." She said.

"Where does this one come in?" Asked a younger lion. Her second oldest brother.

"He saved me from the poachers." Shana said.

"Really?" Her third oldest brother asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Tell me something young lion, and then you will officially become my Shana's mate." Her father, Kovu said.

"Yes sire." I said.

"Why is your fur white?" He asked.

"It is a pigment defect called albinism." I said.

"You were born with it?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"He is the albino lion." Her mother, Kiara said.

"The one in the prophecy?" He asked.

"Yes." Her mother said.

"If this is true, and you are my death, then why have you come here? To dethrone me?" He roared, as he pounced me, slashing at me wherever he could.

"Mungu!" Shana said, rushing towards us to break up the fight.

"Now, I'm sure we can all talk this out." Kiara said.

"You better hope they're right." Kovu said.

"Are you here to dethrone my dad?" Shana asked.

"No." I said.

"Then why are you here?" Kovu asked.

"To simply become your daughter's mate, and king, when the time comes." I said.

"Alright, Mungu. If you do try to dethrone me, know this; I will kill you or my sons will. Understand me?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Good." He said, "Shana come with me." He continued.

"Goodbye Mungu." She said, as she kissed me.

"Goodbye Shana." I said, after we pulled apart.

"So, you're an albino?" Sinamoi asked.

"Correct." I said.

"And you are from where exactly?" He asked.

"South Africa." Was my reply.

"Alright." He said, "But just know one thing." He continued.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I am the heir to my father's throne. If you try to dethrone all of us, you will fail." He stated.

"I was too." I said, "I know what you're going through."

"What do you know?" He asked.

"My younger brother s now the sole heir of my father's pride." I said. "I was banished because of my fur color being white." I continued.

"You are?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, "I am."

"This changes everything." He said, "Hold on one minute please?" He asked.

"Alright." I said.

"Mungu?" Shana asked.

"Hi Shana." I said, "What's the plan?" I asked.

"You can be my official mate, if you agree to everything my father says." She said.

"Alright." I said, "What's the first thing?" I asked.

"First is, we cannot get married until both of us are eighteen." She said.

"I'm only another month away from becoming seventeen." I said.

"I'm three months away." She said, "Do you think we can wait that long?"

"I'm sure of it." I roared trmphantly, as her father came back.

"Mungu?" He asked.

"Yes sire." I replied.

"Is it true you were not treated equal in your father and brother's pride?" He asked.

"It is, which is why I came here." I said.

"This is good." He said, "You have a claim to royalty." He continued, "I like lions who have claims to royalty mating with my kin."

"As well as my father did." I said.

"Good to know." He said, walking away.

"Mungu." Shana said, "I want to show you something."

"Alright." I agreed. "Where is it?"

"Just follow me." She said.

Then, we had gotten to a cliff whose sight reached all across the Serengeti.

"What do you think?" She asked.

I replied with, "I think it is beautiful, but not as much as you."

"This is where the 'Circle of Life' celebration happens." She said.

"The circle of life?" I asked.

"Yes." She said, "This is where Rafiki, the old guide for my mother, and her father, and his father, up to 100 years ago, would hoist the newborn prince or princess into the air, and then every animal would bow their heads." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." She said, "This is also the place where Rafiki would spread the ashes of a previously dead king or queen out over the Serengeti, onto the other animals."

"Why?" I asked.

"We have a belief that the other animals who are gathered down there would gain a passed king or queen's virtues.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I dunno, strength, creativity, personality." She said.

"This place seems to have its good aspects about it." I said.

"Yeah." She said, "My grandfather was the last one whose ashes were spread around the Serengeti."

"Who was he?" I asked.

"Simba." She said.

"And your father is his?" I asked, confused.

"Son-in-law." She said, "My mother was his heir."

"This cliff seems to have quite a bit of history behind it." I said.

"Yeah, it does." She said, pouncing on top of me, pinning me down onto the ground before kissing me.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"We wait." She said, as I seen her father looking up to us with glaring eyes.

"Alright." I said.

"Good." She said.

"What's wrong with your father?" I asked her.

"He just doesn't like lions courting me yet." She said.

"You were matched with my brother." I said.

"Your father came to the Pridelands." She said.

"That was the day I was supposed to be mated with you!" I shouted.

"What?" Shana asked.

"My mother told me when my father was going to the Pridelands, he was coming to seal our mating, but he backstabbed me." I said.

"So, mine and your brother's shouldn't have happened?" She asked.

"No." I said, "It wasn't."

Shana then rushed down the cliff to her father to bring him the news, while her mother Kiara, came up to see what I was doing here.

"Mungu?" She asked.

"Yes, my Queen?" I asked.

"I know you are not here to hurt my daughter, right?" She asked.

"Right." I said.

"I know you are not here to hurt anyone else." She said.

"Yes." I said.

"Then, why are you here?" She asked.

"I am here because my father kicked me out of my pride, the one I was the heir to, because I was albino." I said, "Then, he set my younger brother up for the life I was supposed to live." I continued.

"This is saddening." She said, "Well, Kovu doesn't usually like outsiders with Shana." She continued.

"I understand." I said, as Shana walked back up to the cliff.

"Mother?" She asked.

"Hello Shana." Kiara said, "What are you doing?"

"I was just up here to tell Mungu how my father would like him to be a prince to the Pridelands, but I have to be 18 years of age before I can consider marrying Mungu." She said.

"I am seventeen." I said.

"I am seventeen in August." Shana said.

"I'm sure I can convince your father to lessen it by a year." Kiara said.

"You can mom?" Shana asked.

"I believe I can, but no promises." She said.

"Thank you." Shana said, as she hugged her.

"You're welcome my cub." She said, "I only say this because Mungu does not seem like a threat to us."

"Thank you queen Kiara." I said.

"You both are welcome." She said, "Now we should go down to eat."

"Alright." I said.

**The Next Day:**

"Alright Mungu, if you want to become a part of this pride, you must hunt so we all can eat." Kovu said.

"Alone?" I asked.

"No, you will be accompanied by Sinamoi, or my other children." He said.

"Alright." I said.

"But, for now, you must hunt alone." He said, "It's you innitiation."

"Alright." I said, "So what is the game?"

"Eager, are we?" He asked.

"Yes I am." I said.

"Well, kill a gazelle, then we will know what you can do." He said.

"Alright." I said, going into stalker mode.  
As soon as I left, I seen a herd of gazelles. I decided to go after either older ones, or younger ones, since they are the slowest. As soon as they sensed me, it was too late. I actually took down two of them. I then dragged one halfway, then the other halfway. I then dragged the two of them back at the same time.

"Impressive." Kovu said.

"Thank you sire." I said.

"You are welcome." He said, "You are ready."

"For what?" I asked.

"For being a part of this pride." He said.

"I am?" I asked.

"Yes, you are." He said.

"Thank you sire!" I said, as Shana hugged me.

"You're welcome." He said, "Now go wherever you wish." He said, as Shana took me back to the cliff.

"You're now an official Pridelands lion." She said, "How does it feel?"

"I don't really feel any different, except I am a lot more happy." I said.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said, "I love you, and I like it here, but I feel guilty about taking my brother's wife."

"I was supposed to be your wife." She said, "I would not feel any guilt if I were you."

"You didn't know him." I said, "He was my brother."

"I know." She said, while embracing me in another hug. "I know."

_****__**Author's Note**__**:**_ ** Hello everylion, once again. This time, Mungu and Shana actually get to the Serengeti, and Mungu learns of all the history that is associated with this area. As always, I hope you R&R, and no hating. Thank you. (Gracias)**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Old Queen

_**Urgent Message: I hope you all are mature enough to handle the word 'virginity'. If you are not, you should not read this at all.**_

It has been another year since I lived in the Pridelands, and it is awesome. It is now one week until Shana and I become official mates. I've gotten to know every lion and lioness around here. All except for Shana's grandmother, Nala. She doesn't really talk much, probably since Simba died, but I feel as though I should get to know her before mating Shana.

"Queen Nala?" I asked her.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I am Mungu your highness." I spoke with much respect to her.

"Ah yes, the one who will marry my granddaughter, no?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, "Why?"

"There has been a prophecy told to Kovu by Rafiki, and it states that a white lion will come to the Serengeti with trouble directly behind him." She said.

"Is that why Kovu attacked me?" I asked.

"Most likely, yes." She stated, "But, do not fear, if you get on his good side, he will see no reason to not trust you."

"I am on his good side." I said, "I think."

"I suggest you go talk to him before this ceremony begins, it is a big day for both of you." She said.

"Shana and I?" I questioned.

"Yes, but I meant you and Kovu." She said, "This is the day that you will begin to try to make a family of your own. The day that no matter what, you will stay by his daughter's side, and protect her." She continued.

"Believe me, I know how that is like." I said.

"The day that, no matter the cost, you must kill any enemy that comes into the Pridelands without question." She said, "It is the day that Kovu will give his daughter's virginity to you, and you will take it, to make cubs of your own."

"I know that." I said, she spoke like I wasn't even there.

"What will you name your cub?" She asked.

"I do not know, that is something that Shana and I must agree upon." I said.

"Well, think about it, then name your cubs." She said.

"Thank you grandmother." I said.

"You are welcome." She said.

I then decided to see Rafiki, the wisest monkey-thing in the Pridelands. When I got to his tree, there he was, meditating. I wanted to speak, but I also did not want to disturb him.

"Speak, white one." He said.

I was dumbfounded, he wasn't even looking at me and immediately he knew who I was.

"How did you know who I was?" I asked.

"I know who is here, because I sense them." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"I do not need my sight, I can hear, and smell very good." He said, "So, what are you here for?" He asked, turning around.

"I need to know my destiny, if it is with Shana as my queen, or if I was better off dead at my father's paws." I said.

"It was not with you dead at your father's paws, but you will need to fight two opposing sides that are against you." He said.

"What are they?" I asked.

"I am not sure, but one is very close, closer than you may expect." He stated.

"When?" I asked.

"Again, I am not sure, but if you must know where, this one will be fought on the cliff, while the other one, is in the valley." He said.

"Thank you Rafiki." I said.

"Remember, your destiny is created by yourself." He said, "You can live a prosperous life, or you can live a life in shame, or you can not live a life to its' full potential." He continued, "But everyone believes in you, including Kovu."

"I thought he didn't." I said.

"No, he believed you were his downfall, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I guess." I said.

"Then, he did believe in you, no?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, "He did."

"Exactly." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome, and I think there is another visitor." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Someone who is very well known here." He said.

"Shana?" I asked.

"Nope." He said.

"Mungu?" Kovu asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come out here." He said.

"Alright." I said, as I ran down to see what my future father-in-law wanted.

"Yes sire?" I asked.

"Where is Shana?" He asked.

"I don't know, on the cliff?" I asked.

"I didn't look for her there." He said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I said.

As he walked away, I looked for her too. I found her at the watering hole.

"Hi Shana." I said.

"Hi Mungu." She said. She also seemed happier.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as she looked in the water.

"I'm looking at my reflection." She said, as I sat down next to her. Then, I jumped in. She then asked, "Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know." I said, "Why not?" I continued, before I pulled her in also.

She then began splashing me and spit out the water like a fountain.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Yes." She simply said.

"Me too." I said, before I got out of the watering hole.

"You two have so much fun together." Sinamoi said, startling us. I actually almost pounced on him.

"Sinamoi?" Shana asked.

"Hello, Shana." He said, "How are you?"

"Good." She said, "How are you?"

"Good, unless you count my little sister is going to be married in a week." He said.

"No worries Sinamoi." I said, "I'll keep the best care of her."

"You better." He said, getting in my face, then burst out laughing.

I started to laugh, so it didn't seem that awkward.

"You know I'm only kidding, right?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, "I did."

"You guys should be going back to the Pridelands. Dad's looking for you two, flipping the whole place upside down." He said.

"Oh my gosh." Shana said, "That's right."

"What is?" I asked Sinamoi after Shana took off.

"Just her pre-mating ceremony." He said.

"Did I do anything bad?" I asked.

"No." He said, "This is just when all the lionesses talk about the lucky lion, and all that." He continued.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's basically a bridal shower." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For trusting me." I said, "You're a better brother than my blood brother."

"You don't really mean that, do you?" He asked.

"Would I be here if I weren't?" I asked.

"I guess not." He said, "What happened exactly?" He asked.

"My parents often get into arguments over if I should stay or not. One day, my father wouldn't take it anymore, he would either kill me, or kick me out on my own. My mother wouldn't let him. This was the first and last time it got physical. My mother died that night, and I ventured out on my own, where I met a zebra, who was in a German zoo, and two other lions, Riki and Ravi, who were heirs to their father's throne in Kenya." I said. "Then I met Shana and came here."

"Why would they get into so many heated arguments?" He asked.

"Because my fur color is white." I said, "All because of my fur color."

"Do you know who caused it?" Sinamoi asked.

"My father said it was my mother. My mother, the opposite." I stated.

"Well, I hope you can rebuild your life here." He said, as we gotten to the Pridelands, "I really do."

"Thanks Sinamoi, but I don't need sympathy right now, all I need is myelf." I said.

"Alright." He said, as Kovu and Kiara spotted us both.

"Thank God you found Shana, Mungu." Kovu said, "I thought she died."

"It was actually Sinamoi." I said.

"No, it was you, I just reminded her that she needed to be here." Sinamoi said.

"Whoever it was, thank you both for finding her." He said.

"You're welcome." We said in unison.

"Mungu, how does it feel to be a future prince of the Pridelands?" Kiara asked.

"I must say, it feels pretty good." I said.

"Really?" Kovu asked.

"Yes." I said, "I'm treated better here than my own pride." I continued, before I walked away, going to the cliff to sleep. Before I dozed off, the last thing I remembered before I went to sleep, was Shana coming to lay down next to me.


	6. Chapter 6: Dead Heir

**One Week Later:**

"Hello Shana." I said to her, we were going to become official mates today.

"Hello Mungu." She said, "How are you today?"

"I'm good, and you?" I asked.

"I'm great, let's do this thing then." She said.

As we walked to the cliff, I seen every animal in the Serengeti bow their heads to us. Then, Kovu officially made us both mates. I know I would not bring any harm to the Serengeti, or at least, have any knowledge of it if I did.

Just then, every animal down in the valley began to sing.

(K'Naan ft. David Bisbal; Waving flag Spanish version Lion King parody)

_"Give me love and give me fire._  
_Give me reason, take me higher._  
_See the kings take the field now._  
_They are fighters, make us feel proud._

_Every lion, clap your paws be-_  
_cause this is the circle of life._  
_It's a party, it is life And we are here to celebrate._

_This is the circle of-_  
_Life, and this is a celebration._  
_And together at the end of the day._  
_We are all reborn again._  
_United._

_We are united._  
_We are united,_  
_Under one king And then another one, and then another._  
_And then another, and then another. And then another._

_When I get older, I will be stronger._  
_They'll call me freedom, just like a waving flag._  
_So shake your paws, in the air._  
_Now shake your paws, into the air._  
_Now shake your paws, in the air._  
_Just shake your paws._

_Oh, oh, Oh!._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_And then another king will rise, to the challenge of his kingdom._  
_And that king will take the field, lead us into every battle._

_In the valleys, heads are lifted, by the king's special call._  
_Celebration, it surrounds us, Quite like the circle of life._

_Staying forever young, roaring songs underneath the sun._  
_Let's rejoice in the beautiful thing, that is the Circle of Life._

_We'll all sing!_

_We are united._  
_We are united. Under one king._  
_And then another one, and then another._  
_And then another, and then another._  
_And then another._

_When I get older, I will be stronger._  
_They'll call me freedom, just like a waving flag._  
_So shake your paws, in the air._  
_Now shake your paws, in the air._  
_Now shake your paws, in the air._  
_Just shake your paws!_

_Oh, oh Oh!_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._  
_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_United!_  
_We are united._  
_We are united._  
_Under one king._  
_And then another one._  
_When I get older, I will be stronger They'll call me freedom Just like a waving flag._  
_So, shake your paws, in the air._  
_Now shake your paws, in the air. Now shake your paws, in the air. Just shake your paws!_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_  
_And every lion will be singing it._  
_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_  
_And we all will be singing it!"_

After the animals were all done singing, Shana and I went back to the cliff to go to sleep seeing it was already nightfall.

"What was that whole musical number for?" I asked her.

"I don't know, my father said something about getting the animals to sing a song when I was mated." She said.

"The part about it is now, I'm here with you." I said.

"Thanks." She said, after we, "Mated." Then she went to sleep.

"I hope now I won't have to kill any lion." I said.

It has been another month now, and nothing has happened, I learned of Shana's fateful uncle, who died at birth by a lion, who is his cousin, who is now dead. I learned of Simba, and the great legacy he left behind. I have been learning all this, because I was a prince, my mating sessions with Shana have been successful (I think you all know what that means. No further details). Anyways, I am going to have an heir by the time my destiny to become king is over. Or atleast, that's what my mother said.

Now, however, I am worried instead of happy. I must kill someone I know now? Who? Where? Why? How? These were all questions floating around in my head. I hope I don't have to kill Kovu, or Kiara, or Shana. I was quite worried, until,

"Mungu?" I heard a German voice ask.

"Willhelm?" I asked, turning around to see the zebra who I had with me for the first few weeks of my journey.

"Mungu, it is you." He said, walking up to me.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, how about yourself?"

"Not so much, you remember my destiny, right?" I asked.

"Nein, not really." He said, "Why?"  
"Now, I must kill someone I know." I said, as I seen Kovu walk past, he almost didn't notice Billy. Almost.

"Who is this?" Kovu asked.

"This is an old friend of mine, back in South Africa." I said.

"Oh, alright." Kovu said, "I'll leave you both in peace."

"Who was that?" Willhelm asked me.

"That's the king here, I'm a prince." I said.

"That's my friend." He said, "What now?"

"This is basically how big I'll get on the social rank ladder." I said.

"So, who do you have to kill?" He asked.

"I don't know who." I replied, "However, he or she is closer than anyone would think."

"Good luck." He said, before walking away.

"Thanks, you too." I said.

"Thank you." He replied, before taking off.

"Mungu?" Shana asked.

"Yes?" I asked, seeing tears falling off her face.

"Come quick." She said. I immediately stood up, and ran with her. When we got to where she wanted me to go, I seen tjhe absolute most awful sight I seen since my mother died. Where we were, was Sinamoi's dead body.

"Who did this?" I asked.

"Either another lion, or a poacher." She said, crying.

I embraced her to support her during this time.

"We need to tell Kovu." I said.

"I already did." She said.

"And?" I asked.

"And he said, 'we must mourn with this saddening news.'"

"I'll take him back to the valley." I said, as I walked over to him.

"Thanks Mungu." Shana said, as we kissed each other.

When we got to the valley, Kovu, Kiara, and Nala were all there, crying.

I too, began crying. Who will rule the Pridelands now? With Kovu's eldest child dead.

Then, he began to speak. He said, "If I could find who did this, I would kill that lion, or poacher. If anyone knows who did this, speak."

Just then, another lion said, "It was a poacher."

"Where did he go?" Kovu asked.

"I don't know, he ran after I growled at him." Said the lion.

"Well, this is a large blow to the Pridelands, and Mungu, if you know which poacher did this, you better say it." He said.

"I don't sire." I said, looking back at Sinamoi's dead body.


	7. Chapter 7: Him

**2 Weeks Later:**

"Mungu?" My mother asked.

"Mom?" I replied.

"Mungu." She stated, "It is time."

"Time for what?" I asked, confused.

"Time for you to kill the lion you know." She said.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Wake up, and soon, you will see." She said.

I woke up, and I seen Shana, peacefully sleeping.

Then, I looked into the darkness of the night. It was raining, not raining, pouring buckets. I then seen a pair of eyes in the darkness. I followed them, hopefully not being killed by anything. When I got to the owner of the eyes, I seen it was Kovu.

"Kovu?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

He sighed, then said, "You're being challenged to a fight."

"A fight?" I asked, "By who?"

The lion who he said next, shocked me, but I should've seen it coming. "Kibwana." He said.

"My brother?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, "Do you need anything?"

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Look, I may not be the best father-in-law, or the greates father, but I know what your going through." He said.

"You're already a better father than my father, but how do you know what I'm going through?" I asked.

"When Simba's son was born, I knew he wouldn't let me near his younger sister, but he did. And so did Simba. When he they died, I was the new king alongside Kiara. And, my mother, she thought differently. She thought she should be queen. I killed her when she hit Kiara." He said, "What I'm trying to say is I had to kill a relative already. I know what this is like on a lion. If you let him walk on you, you can say goodbye to your claims on my kingdom. Do you understand?" He asked.

"I think." I said, "So I have to kill him?"

"If you don't, you'll be the dead one, won't you?" He asked.

"I guess so." I said, looking down.

"Good, I'm counting on you to kill him. What he said to me, if you don't show up, is too graphic to comprehend." He said, "I'm counting on you, Kiara is counting on you, Shana's counting on you, and even Nala is."

"Alright." I said.

"If you heard him say what he said to me, you would want to kill him." He said, "Please, go."

"Where?" I asked.

"The cliff, tomorrow at 1:00 A.M." He said.

"Alright." I said, "Just please keep Shana away from there for the time being." I continued.

"Now you are starting to sound like a king." He said, "Maybe I underestimated you."

"Thank you Kovu." I said.

"Go, enjoy your life for now." He said, "Shana really loves you, do you want that to go to waste?"

"No." I said, shaking my head.

"Good." He said, walking past me, "And do yourself a favor, get yourself an heir early, so she cannot be traded to him again." He said.

"We already have one on the way." I said.

"Good, now go." He said.

"Alright." I said, running over to an awakening Shana.

"Hi Shana." I said, "How are you?"

"Hey My little albino, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I said, "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" She asked.

"About us and the future." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"As you know, my destiny." I began.

"What about it?" She asked.

"I must kill my brother." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, "I wanted to let you know, so, if I am unable to return, you will always know where to find me."

"In the clouds?" She asked.

"Yes, but also with your heart." I said, "Your heart is the organ to always listen to."

"Alright." She said.

1:00 A.M.

"Mungu?" My younger brother called. He had golden fur, and blue eyes.

"Yes?" I replied, saddened to see my brother corrupted down a path that no good comes out of.

"I will kill you for stealing my wife." He said.

"I will kill you, if you lay a paw on her." I said.

"Is that a promise?" He asked, walking over to my wife.

"Yes, so I suggest you stay away from her." I said.

"No." He said, "I'm good."

"Well, then it seems as if though you cannot be made to see reason." I said.

"I guess that is so." He said, brushing my wife's tail.

"I see I'm still alive." He said, "Do you lie bro?"

"No." I said.

"Well you just did." He said, brushing her mane wth his paw. He was clearly testing my boundaries, which, I have given him way too many.

"I'm still alive." He said, walking back over towards me, he asked, "Why you lying?"

"I didn't yet." I said.

"It seems as if you did." He said, "You can call 'our', your wife as good as mine."

"Try me." I said.

"You want me too?" He asked, as he kissed her, on the lips. That was the moment I've been waiting for. I pounced him onto the ground, and slashed at him. He tried to kick me off of him, but I stayed on top of him. I slashed at his left eye, and gave him a gash over his eye, as well as a few scratches on his snout. Then, in a large burst of adrenaline and energy, finally managed to kick me off.

He then got to his feet, and jumped on me. He was clearly practicing for this fight, as I was not. As I blocked my face with my paws, I seen Shana, in slow motion, telling me something. I couldn't hear anything except screaming and shouting. I then looked back at Kibwana, and seeing he was low on energy, kicked him off of me, and over the cliff.

I only recieved minor wounds, ones that will heal over time. He, on the other paw, had broken his neck, and I felt lightheaded from the sight, and passed out. Before I did, I heard Shana scream. Then, it was all darkness.\

_**Hello everylion (I just cannot stop using that). Godwrites here, and if this was too graphic to be on Disney, let me know. I'm trying to keep this as kid-friendly as possible, however, if you read my other stories, they aren't really. So, well that's basically it, except I will not be on as often as I used to be this summer, because I am beginning work as a carpenter with my father, so good luck, and (please let this summer be over fast).**_

___**See you all soon.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Mungu's Past

It was 2 days after my brother died, at my own hands. I fell into a deep depression, and sooner or later, I found myself spiraling into insanity. Those intentions to kill Shana were at an all time high, but I somehow kept them away. Then, every lion in the Serengeti called my name in the morning, and then into the dark. There were celebrations in all of the Serengeti. Kovu and Kiara came to me one day, and that day was today.

"Mungu?" Kovu asked.

"Hello king." I said.

"What is it?" Kiara asked.

"Just my brother." I said, "It's nothing."

"It better not be nothing, or else you will not be able to see your heir." Kovu said.

"What?" I asked.

"He is not born yet, but soon he will be, and you will finally become eligible to become king." He said.

"Really?" I asked, surprised that I will soon be a father, "When?"

"We are not sure." Kiara said, "But when he is, you will know."

"Thank you, mom, and dad." I said, "But I must be going.

"Where?" They asked.

"I don't know, back to the cliff." I said.

"Good." Kovu said, "I thought you meant the Serengeti."

"Nope." I said, "This is my home now." I continued, "Haven't you ever heard the saying..."

"Which one?" They asked.

"Home is where the heart is?" I replied.

"Yes, why?" They asked.

"My home is where my heart is, and Shana has my heart, so I will not leave, I will be here for a while." I said.

"That is good to hear." Kovu said, "Now go see Shana, she wants you to see something."

"Alright." I said, getting up, and leaving.

Shana:

"Mungu?" I asked.

"Yes Shana?" He replied, walking over towards me.

"Look out there." I said, "What do you see?"

"I don't know, am I supposed to see anything?" He replied.

"Yes." I said, as I looked harder to see anything.

"I can't see anything." He said, which caused me to giggle a bit.

"I can see our future kingdom." I said, pulling him up.

"I don't see anything like that." He said, "All I see is a bunch of land."

"Isn't that what a kingdom is supposed to be?" I asked.

"I guess." He replied.

"Good." I said, "Now, how will you treat your followers?"

"I will treat them like my own kin." He said, "But I don't know how to do this."

"I'll teach you then." I said.

"Alright." He said.

"Good." I said, "Well, the first thing you must know is, when to give and when not to give."

"Alright." He said, "I think I can do that."

"Will you give me a massage?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"What if I wasn't me." I asked.

"I wouldn't." He said, "The only reason I said yes, was because I thought you were being serious."

"I wasn't though." I said.

"Alright." He said.

"Cool." I said, "Let's go to the plains."

"Alright." He said, before I raced him down to the plains.

When the golden grass touched my fur, I felt awesome. Same went for Mungu. He then pounced me from behind and turned me over so my back was facing the earth. Then, he kissed me. We kissed there for about five more minutes, until we heard gunshots off in the distance. So, we immediately went back to the cliff.

When we had gotten back, we snuggled on top of the cliff before going to sleep.

Mungu:

That was all yesterday. Today is a newer day, and a very bad one at that. Until all the animals had a celebration for Shana and I. They then paid their respects towards Sinamoi, and that was that, or so I thought. Then word came of Shana's other two brothers killed by poachers. Who would be next? Shana? Kovu? Kiara? Or me?

I then realized my heir was due in three weeks. I would stand directly beside Shana if I must. That is a promise.

"Shana?" I asked her. I found her sleeping on the cliff.

"Mungu?" she replied, "What are you doing?"

"I am not doing anything." I said, "What are you doing?" I asked, laying down beside her, back down, looking up towards the night sky.

"I am just laying here." She said, "Why?"

"Do you know when our son is due?" I asked her.

"No." She said, "When?"

"In three weeks." I said, "Are you scared?"

"A little." She said.

"Don't worry." I said, "I will be right next to you if you need anything, same as your mother and father."

"Thanks." She said, "But, what are you going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said, "Maybe tell Rafiki?"

"I already told him." She said.

"And?" I replied.

"He said, 'this will be as big as when your grandfather was born.'" She stated.

"Okay." I said, "Then what can I do?"

"I know." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You can get the place ready for him." She said, "Baby-proof it?"

"All right." I said, leaving.

"Thanks." She said, "Wait."

"Yes?" I replied.

"Did you ever need to deal with poachers?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, "Back in my old kingdom, my eldest brother was killed by poachers, and when I found him the next day, I was horrified.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I seen his body, teeth ripped out, and mane cut off, his skin pecked apart by vultures, and Hyenas were taking whatever they could find." I said, beginning to cry.

"Do you need anything?" She asked.

"No." I said, regaining my composure, "I'm good."

"Alright." She said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I said, "I am."

Okay." She said, as I left to find things to 'baby-proof' the home. As I walked, those images came back into my mind. They were white men, they were carrying guns and knives and stuff like that. Things that could kill me in an instant. I ran, and ran, and ran away from them before they could find me. I reported it to my father, who, blamed me for his death. I swear, that was the day my father could actually begin to say those things about me as to why I am not fit to rule. But I am, I am.

_**Author's Note:**_ **Hello everylion, I'm sorry about posting this late. I had finals, (still do, but meh). Anyways, I also had a writer's block ontop of finals, and now I also have anxiety for the summer. Oh well, who cares. I know this next chapter, however, will be out by, Saturday, (Sunday if I'm doing anything). Anyways, See you lions l8r.**


	9. Chapter 9: Her

_**Author's Note:**_ **Hey everylion... I'm not dead, so I guess that's good. But, uh, yeah... Sorry for keeping you guys out for so long, but I had a severe case of Writer's block, followed with Finals, I just could not get to this at all. but, now this chapter is uploaded, and Godwrites out. BOOP!**

The two weeks were up, and our heir was born. I was now a father. I was so proud when he was hoisted up above the Pridelands. We decided to name him Simba, after Shana's grandfather. Luckily for me, he was no albino. He was the golden coated lion I had hoped for. I know from experience, if he were albino, he would most certainly have a harder life. I taught him all he had to know, like how to hunt, how to rule, and how to talk to the lionesses. Shana taught him how to speak, and everything else. Now, fast forward ten years later. When he found his friends, and his enemies. When he found his voice, and most importantly, when him and I had the 'kings' talk.

"Dad, why are we up here?" He asked.

"I want to show you something." I said, walking up the very same cliff his body was hoisted high above all the other animals.

"What is it?" He asked, catching up to me.

"This." I began, "This, is your kingdom. Everything the sun touches will be yours." I stated.

"Really?" He asked, looking back at me.

"Yes." I said, "From the trees to the animals who live here, all will be yours."

"I can't wait to be king." He said, as he fell asleep in my paws.

After that, I left him asleep up on the cliff. Of course, with guidance, soon, he will be a great king. If I learned anything in my lifetime, it was to not be like my father. I guess that is the only thing I have to thank him for.

When I returned to Shana and Kovu, they asked, "Where is he?"

"Up on the cliff." I said, "Why?"

"You are a great father, and you might become an even greater king." Kovu said.

"Thank you." I said, "But for now, I am only a prince."

"Not just a prince, a knight in white armor." Shana stated.

"Mungu, I know your father was mean, but I think you should not show thanks for bringing you into this world." Kovu said, "Or if you do, you will be as salty as him."

"I know." I stated, "I also can thank him for showing me to not turn out as evil as he is."

"Those are a few wise words." Kovu said, "If only my father was as good as your's was."

"Who was your father?" I asked.

"My adopted father, Scar, killed Simba's father, Mufasa."

"Really?" I asked, "My father killed my mother." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"I don't know exactly, I didn't dare stay for the brawl, or if I did, I would not be here now." I stated.

"Where would you be?" Shana asked.

"Where Simba and Mufasa, and my brother are." I said.

"Well." Kovu said, "The important thing is, you are here with us."

"I guess so." I said.

"Remember what you said, home is where the heart is?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said, beginning to laugh.

"Alright then, don't be so glum." He said.

"What does that mean Mungu?" Shana asked, playfully swatting my shoulder.

"Don't ask." I said.

"I will keep asking until you tell me." She said, "So, what does it mean?"

"It means I love you, and I belong with you." I stated.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, "That is what it means."

**Simba:**

"Hi dad." I said, waking up from my sleep.

"Hey Simba." He said, "How are you today?"

"I'm good." I said, "How are you?"

"I'm good, better you're still here." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you seen any men with weapons?" He asked.

"No." I said, "Should I?"

"No." He said, "But you will."

"That doesn't make any sense." I stated.

"There are certain types of people." My father said, "There are those who will allow you to roam free, then there are those who would kill you for no particular reason."  
"Why?" I asked.

"Why?" He replied, "Because there are evil people in the world who want us to go extinct."

"What?" I asked, a tear forming in my eye.

"Look at all your friends and enemies, some will die in the Serengeti, others will be holed up in a zoo in some foreign place that diminishes your hunting techniques. Then, the ones who are in the zoo, will be shipped back here with no formal identity." He said.

"Why do people do that?" I asked.

"Why?" My father replied, "Because people are twisted beings. Just because they all have thumbs, does not mean they are better than any other animal."

"I see it now." I said, looking up into the sky.

"Good." He said.

"Is that what happened to you?" I asked.

"Is what what happened to me?" He replied.

"The zoos?" I asked, "Is that where you were?"

"No." He said, "But I do know a zebra who was in one."

"Who?" I asked.

"His name is Willhelm." He said, "He was next to me at your Circle of Life."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, "Now, his first language is German."

"That stinks." I said, "Do you and mom want to hear a song I learned?"

"Where did you learn it from?" My father asked. I was afraid to tell him where I learned it from, but, he's my father after all.

"I learned from some tourists." I said, "They put these things in my ears, and it was music."

"Did it hurt?" He asked.

"No." I said, "Why?"

"They could've tagged you and now they would know where you are every minute of the day." He said, more calmly than I would've thought.  
"No." I said, "They didn't."

"That's good." He said, "Now you know of the dangers of this place, I suppose you could sing."

"Okay." I said, gathering all the lions and lionesses in my class. After I found everylion, We began to sing.

Wavin' Flag: By K'Naan.

_"When I get older,  
I will be stronger,  
They'll call me freedom,  
Just like a waving flag._

_Born to a throne,_  
_Stronger than Rome,_  
_But violent prone,_  
_Poor people zone._

_But it's my home,_  
_All I have known,_  
_ Where I got grown, _  
_Streets we would roam._

_Out of the darkness, _  
_I came the farthest,_  
_Among the hardest survival._

_Learn from these streets,_  
_It can be bleak,_  
_Accept no defeat,_  
_Surrender, Retreat._

_So we strugglin', fighting to eat and, _  
_We wonderin', when we'll be free._  
_So we patiently wait, for that fateful day,_  
_It's not far away, but for now we say._

_When I get older, I will be stronger._  
_They'll call me freedom, Just like a waving flag._  
_And then it goes back, and then it goes back,_  
_And then it goes back, and then it goes..._

_When I get older, I will be stronger._  
_They'll call me freedom, Just like a waving flag._  
_And then it goes back, and then it goes back And then it goes back._

_Oh oh oh!_

_So many wars, settlin' scores._  
_Bringing us promises, leaving us poor._  
_I heard them say, love is the way._  
_Love is the answer, that's what they say!_

_But look how they treat us, make us believers._  
_We fight their battles, then they decieve us._  
_Try to control us, they could't hold us._  
_Because we just move forward, like buffalo soldiers._

_So we strugglin', fighting to eat._  
_And we wondering, when we'll be free._  
_So we patiently wait, for that fateful day._  
_It's not far away, but for now we say!_

_When I get older, I will be stronger._  
_They'll call me freedom, just like a waving flag._  
_And then it goes back, and then it goes back._  
_And then it goes back, and then it goes..._

_When I get older, I will be stronger._  
_They'll call me freedom, just like a waving flag._  
_And then it goes back, and then it goes back._  
_And then it goes back..._

_And everybody will be singing it._  
_And you and I will be singing it._  
_And we all will be singing it._

_When I get older, I will be stronger._  
_They'll call me freedom, just like a waving flag._  
_And then it goes back, and then it goes back._  
_And then it goes back, And then it goes..._

_When I get older, I will be stronger._  
_They'll call me freedom, just like a waving flag._  
_And then it goes back, ad then it goes back._  
_And then it goes back._

_Oh oh oh!_

When I was done singing the song, my parents both came up to the stage, and gave me a hug, just like all the other parents.

When we were all done, my father asked, "Who is she?"

"Who is who?" I replied.

"The girl." He said.

All I did was stare at him with a blank face.

Then, after face-pawing, he asked, "The girl you like?"

"I don't like any girls." I said.

"Liar." He called me.

"I am not a liar." I said, as she walked past me. I met her before, but we never officially spoken one-on-one.

"Go on." My dad whispered.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Introduce yourself." He said, "Don't be afraid, remember, you're the main attraction. You're the prince of the Serengeti, now get in there like those action movies I have never seen."

"Hi." I said to her.

"Hi." She said back to me.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good." She replied, "How are you?"

"I'm good, I know I've seen you before, but I don't know your name." I said.

"Oh, I'm Dalia." She said.

"I'm Simba, nice to meet you Dalia." I said.

"You're the prince?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes." I said, "But I don't brag about it."

"If I was a princess, or a prince, I would brag about it everyday." She said, as we walked to her house.

"You can be one if you want." I said nervously, "If you want to."

"I would love to!" She said.

"Awesome" I said.

After she left, I went to my father.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"The girl I like, she said yes!" I screamed.

"What?" He asked.

"Isn't is awesome." I stated.

"Yes." He said, "It is."

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now, you let nature take it's course." He said.

"Alright." I said.

**Dalia:**

After we walked to my house with Simba, and after I knew he liked me, I fought thoughts off about if it was real, or if it was just fantasy. I liked him too. Who wouldn't? I knew it was real, but to have a lion as big as him like me, I wouldn't be able to tell. His father was the one to return his mate back here.


	10. Chapter 10: The Circle is Completed

_**Author's**** Note:**_ **Hello everylion, Godwrites again. This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoy. See you lions later. Godwrites out.**

One night later, my mother came, and she told me about "Your final challenge is soon to come. It will either be your doom, or it will boost you to king of the Pridelands."

I then proceeded to ask her, "Can you give me any guidance?"

"Only one." She said.

"Anything." I said.

"Poachers will come into the Serengeti and kill, pillage, and all that. They will try to bring the animals here to the zoo." She said, "They will either kill you, or Kovu..." She continued.

"What?" I asked.

"Yes." She said, "Either thou or he must die." That is all she said, then she dissipated and left. I did not feel as though I could be up to the task, but I did. I would kill, or be killed for Shana and Simba.

First, was the fire. The poachers put the trees up in flames, as well as the plains. Animals scattered, and my family was left behind. They killed a few animals easily in the confusion. As the animals ran in different ways, poachers were right behind them. Then, came the cars. Jeeps, Humvees, and the like came from nowhere, with shooters, or men with nooses were the passengers. I immediately ran to find my family.

Simba and Shana were gone, along with Kiara and Nala. Most likely to the cave I told them to go to if there are poachers around. Then, there was Kovu. He would not back away from a fight. I didn't, and neither would he. When I found him, he was being surrounded by men with nooses, and guns. I jumped onto one of the men, and ripped his throat open. The surprise the poachers had on their faces was priceless. They were all saying things like, "Oh shit! A white lion!" I was here for Kovu. I told him that the rest was safe. Then he pounced three of them without being shot at. I pounced two. Then, bullets were flying everywhere. I was hit, along with Kovu. However, some of the poachers, I could tell were inexperienced with a weapon. Some shot other poachers, some shot trees and bark. I would laugh, given the situation wasn't either death or kill poachers. There had to be thirty poachers surrounding us.

After about twenty or so poachers were killed, Kovu had fallen. It was in slow motion. I was ripping open one poacher's chest, and he had been shot in the head at close range. He fell like a mighty oak. I was now alone against five or four poachers. Needless to say, I killed them all. Then, I investigated Kovu's dead body. He had a bullet hole through his head. I cried for what seemed like an hour. Then, I dragged him to the cave. Surely my body was bloody from the bullet wounds I sustained, two in the legs, three or four in the chest area, cuts along my face. When we were in the cave, I seen everyone I knew, scared, in the dark. When I told them what happened, Kiara said she knew this day was coming. But, not the exact way it had happened. She said I was supposed to run away with all the others and leave Kovu there. But I didn't. I stayed and fought. I don't remember anything else about that night, but I do know if any poacher wants to mess around with my tribe, they will have to go through me.


End file.
